fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 169
Wendy vs. Sherria is the 169th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The third match of day three of the Grand Magic Games between Laxus Dreyar and Team Raven Tail continues with Laxus emerging victorious. The fourth and final match of day three begins between Team Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell and Team Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy. Summary Laxus and Team Raven Tail continue their conversation, with Laxus refusing to give up any information. This causes Ivan to attack with his Shikigami Magic, though Laxus easily deflects this and is then attacked by the other members of the team. Despite the odds not appearing to be in his favor, Laxus remembers all of the friends and family he is fighting for, and easily defeats the four other members of Team Raven Tail. With just Ivan left Laxus does not hesitate, and after a short encounter easily defeats Ivan, revealing what was really going on with the battle to the audience, who are greatly shocked. The one still standing, Laxus emerges victorious, gaining his team ten points. Raven Tail is then disqualified from the Games and arrested. The fourth match of day three then begins between Wendy Marvell and Sherria Blendy. As the two girls battle commences they seem to be evenly matched. Sherria is then revealed to be the Sky God Slayer, much to everyone in the crowd's shock, including Wendy herself. Outside the Domus Flau, Crime Sorcière suddenly senses the dark aura, and Jellal hastily runs for the arena. In her fight, Wendy reveals that she has mastered Shattering Light: Sky Drill, one of the skills she received from Porlyusica, and uses all of her remaining Magic to cast it and seemingly down Sherria. The match looks to be over with Wendy as the victor, but Sherria suddenly gets up unscathed, her Magic (unlike Wendy's) granting her the ability to heal her own wounds. As Fairy Tail begin to wonder how Wendy will do in the fight, Doranbolt is bumped in the audience by Jellal, who wonders whether Sherria is connected to Zeref. With Doranbolt wondering why Mystogan is in Earth Land when his records say otherwise, Jellal worries that Wendy is in great danger. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail (concluded) *Team Raven Tail's Arrest *Wendy Marvell vs. Sherria Blendy (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Shikigami Magic * *Needle Magic * * ** ** * |Mimikku}} * |Sando Sutōmu}} * * * |Terepashī}} * ** ** Spells used *Shikigami Torrent *Shikigami Dark Bomb *Lightning Body * * *Sand Body * |Āmuzu}} * |Banīa}} * * * * * * * *Sky God's Healing Spell Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Manga & Anime Differences *Ivan uses his Shikigami Torrent before he sends Obra to cancel Laxus' Magic in the anime, while in the manga he does not. *Makarov shows the Fairy Tail sign to Laxus during the battle in the anime, while in the manga he does not. *The battle between Wendy and Sherria is slightly extended in the anime. Navigation